


Talk Too Much

by hfleury



Series: Sign My Body (Soulmate AUs) [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hfleury/pseuds/hfleury
Summary: Come put your lips on mine and shut me up; we can blame it all on human nature-----"Aus, do I talk to much?” Mitch asked, looking around the room for support.“Yeah,” Auston answered blandly. Mitch gasped, pretending to be offended. “It’s cute though,” he added before turning back to his skates. “I don’t mind.”“See, Auston thinks it’s cute.” Mitch said with a grin, turning to Matt.“Auston sleeps with you, of course he would say that,” Zach piped in from across the room.“Yeah, he doesn’t count.” Morgan agreed. “Anyone else?”“Matthews can definitely shut him up though.” Matt said laughing. “Remember that time we went clubbing? He was so quiet that I thought he’d gone missing, but Matts just had his tongue shoved down his throat.”





	Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> the title and some of the conversations are based on a song by coin (by the same title), it's a good song to listen to while you read!

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be- _

 

“Time to get up, babe.” Mitch leaned over Auston’s body to turned off the alarm. He lingered for a second, letting his bare chest rest against Auston’s back. Auston grunted and shook him off, burying himself under the sheets. “Come on,” Mitch insisted, rolling out of the bed. “If we’re late for practice again we’ll get our asses kicked.” Auston let out another disgruntled noise. Mitch grabbed a handful of the sheets and yanked on them, dragging them almost completely off of the bed.

“Mitch,” Auston whined, covering his face with a pillow. Besides the conveniently placed sheet that was draped over his midsection, he was completely bare. Mitch climbed back on top of Auston, straddling his chest between his legs. He tossed the pillow away from his face and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Do we have to go through this  _ every morning _ ?” Auston asked groggily.

“Until you start getting up when the alarm goes off, yes,” Mitch answered with a smile. He planted another kiss on his forehead before climbing off of his chest. “Hurry up, I’m going to go get in the shower,” he said, making his way out of the room.

“Maybe if you weren’t keeping my up until two in the morning every day I would have an easier time getting up,” Auston called after him.

“Are you telling me you don’t enjoy our midnight… conversations?” Mitch shouted from the bathroom.

“Conversations?” Auston laughed. “I don’t think we do a whole lot of talking.”

“It’s a different kind of talking.” Mitch yelled over the running water. “Are you coming or not?” 

“Nah,” Auston shouted, rolling out of bed. “I’ll take one at the arena.”

“Your loss.” Auston dragged himself to his closet and quickly tossed on the first things he came to. There wasn’t going to be any media there, so he didn’t have to worry about getting dressed up. He sprayed himself with a few pumps of cologne and stood for a second, looking in the mirror. Just below the end of his jeans, he could see his signature, well, Mitch’s signature, along with a date. 

 

09.28.16

 

That was the date of his first practice with the Toronto Maple Leafs, and the day he met Mitch. Mitch hadn’t been afraid to tell him that day that they were soulmates, and for that Auston would be forever grateful. He would have never had the nerve to approach him, let alone immediately tell him they were destined to be together. They had been together ever since, doing practically everything with one another. Auston could have never imagined being this happy, playing the game he loved in a city that he’d fallen in love with and doing it all with his soulmate. He stood there, staring at his ankle in the mirror and smiling.

 

“Auston?” Mitch’s voice snapped him back to reality. “Where are you?”

“Bedroom,” he answered, backing away from the mirror.

“If you’re still in bed I’m going to kill you,” Mitch said as he entered the room again. He had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. 

“I’m up,” Auston said as Mitch made his way over to where he was standing. “Good morning.” He said with a smile, pulling Mitch into his arms.

“Morning.” Mitch wrapped his arms around Auston’s neck. For a second, their lips met before Mitch pushed himself out of Auston’s arms. He turned to the closet, dropped his towel to the floor, and began getting dressed. Auston’s eyes drifted over his body as he slid into his clothes; Mitch’s eyes met his a few times, as if he was checking to make sure Auston was watching.

“Enjoying the view?” Mitch asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Let’s go,” Auston said, rolling his eyes. “We’re going to be late.” Together, they grabbed their bags and made their way to the parking lot.

* * *

“Do you two always have to come in here with shit-eating grins?” Matt asked as Auston and Mitch entered the locker room.

“Sometimes we have regular grins,” Mitch snapped back. “We’re not always eating shit.” Auston scrunched up his nose. 

“You’re disgusting.”

“So I’ve been told,” Mitch said, pushing Auston into his stall. Mitch made his way across the room to his own stall and began getting into his gear, talking to Auston from across the room as if no one else were there.

“Marns,  _ Jesus _ , do you ever shut up?” Matt asked loudly; he said things like that all of the time. “I swear, every time I think you’re done you keep going. Am I crazy? I can’t be the only one in here who’s hearing you, right?”

“He does talk,  _ a lot _ ,” Connor chimed in with a smile.

“What? No I don’t,” Mitch said, looking around the room for support. “Aus, do I talk to much?”

“Yeah,” Auston answered blandly. Mitch gasped, pretending to be offended. “It’s cute though,” he added before turning back to his skates. “I don’t mind.”

“See, Auston thinks it’s cute.” Mitch said with a grin, turning to Matt.

“Auston sleeps with you, of course he would say that,” Zach piped in from across the room.

“Yeah, he doesn’t count.” Morgan agreed. “Anyone else?”

“Matthews can definitely shut him up though.” Matt said laughing. “Remember that time we went clubbing? He was so quiet that I thought he’d gone missing, but Matts just had his tongue shoved down his throat.” The locker room erupted in laughter, including Mitch. Auston’s face was beginning to turn a bright shade of red when the coaches entered to room and began giving the itinerary for the day.

* * *

Mitch tossed his stuff on the ground and made a B-line to the couch. “I swear to god, if Matt checks me ‘ _ on accident _ ’ one more time I’m going to die.”

“Maybe you should bulk up,” Auston laughed, taking a seat beside him.

“Pft,” Mitch scoffed. He grabbed the remote off of the coffee table in front of him and turned on the TV. “You  _ wish _ you could be as swol as me.”

“If I ever hear you say swol again we’re getting a divorce.”

“First, We’re not married. Second, we’re soulmates you can’t just divorce me.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to get married,” Auston said, laying his head on Mitch’s shoulder. “Then I can divorce your ass.”

“Again, we’re soulmates, but I’m down as long as I don’t have to plan the wedding,” Mitch laughed. “You thinking spring or fall?”

“Summer, obviously. We’re both working every month except for August.”

“See, this is why you should be in charge of planning.”

“You’re the worst,” Auston shook his head.

“Love you, too.” Mitch turned his head enough to kiss Auston’s forehead before turning his attention back to the screen. They sat there silently for a few minutes as he flipped through the channels.

“Chel?” Auston suggested.

“Oh, you’re on.”

“Why are you so excited? You know you’re going to lose,” Auston laughed.

“Someone’s cocky.”

“I mean, I wasn’t first overall for nothing.”

“ _ Wow _ ,” Mitch tried his best to act shocked. “You really want to pull that card?” Auston shrugged.

“Can’t handle it?” he asked with a wink.

“You’re going down.”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! if you're liking this series so far don't forget to leave a kudos, it means a lot!! so far i've also written a strome/mcdavid and a fleury/hannifin soulmate au, so check those out if you're interested!!
> 
> as always, if you have a request you can find me on tumblr @calefleury


End file.
